


Redemption of the Heirs

by The_Oddest_Exclamation



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Oddest_Exclamation/pseuds/The_Oddest_Exclamation
Summary: The Humans were the prized creation of the Elder Things, above the traitorous Shoggoth and all other life on the planet, they were the princes of the Earth.They had been civilized in mind and savage in their bodies, and were eager to prove themselves to their masters. So much so, that they were trusted to aid in the war against the hated Fungus beings from beyond space.Perhaps however, telling their children to win the war by any means necessary might have been a poor choice of words for those lofty Crinoid Beings...





	Redemption of the Heirs

**So… this was a little idea I’ve been mulling over for some time now, and my muse finally gave me the urge to start putting it to words. I will warn my dear readers ahead of time, that just like my other story, this will not be following the events of the series it draws from very closely.**

**This is again because I dislike rehashes; they’ve always felt kind of overdone to me even when they are pretty good, probably because almost every fic out there is a rehash of some sort.** **So instead I’ve done my best to come up with another sort of combination setting I don’t think I’ve ever seen done before. At least not in the manner I have going here.**

**So relax, sit back, and prepare to behold my complete reimagining of Neon Genesis Evangelion and the more down to earth aspects of the Lovecraft Mythos.**

**PS: I’ll probably edit the tags later, once I have the world and direction planned out a little bit better, this is just an intro chapter to what will probably be a slow burn.**

* * *

 

The great river flowed quickly, bubbling and swirling waters pouring musically over battered rocks and the broken forms of long dead trees.

Asuka was not among the dead; in the shattered logs, mud or the rotting slime … She was crouched low, and peering intently down the steep embankment among the living plants, hidden where dense ferns blanketed the bases of vine tangled cycad trees. Waiting patiently the same position she had been nearly all the last day and most of the night that was due to end in a few hours.

It was a hot night… an early morning really, with mist falling from the cloudy sky in thick blanketing waves, and together they left her nude body soaked in her own sweat and the sprinkling rain.

‘At least it’s not ash…’ The volatile redhead thought to herself as the stared warily up and down the raised concrete path dug into the part of the embankment that was below her.

Indeed, the misting rain was better than the fire, slime, hail, or lava bombs that were flung by volcanic eruptions, all of which were things that plunged from the red skies on a relatively frequent basis.

Any of the number would have interrupted her hunt and would have compelled her to seek refuge in one of the vine-clogged husks of the buildings nearby. Being forced to take shelter in the crumbling maze that had once been part of a riverside port yet again would have been humiliating to the athletic girl.

They were just crumbling ruins to her anyways; she had no understanding of their former glory.

She hadn’t been born in time to see the era the elders called the first height of mankind. Far too young to have seen her people rejoice at the mere chance to be permitted by their masters to be thralls in a savage war of unimaginable proportions, the war that had decided the fate of the Earth.

‘Better to have fought and died then than be forced to scrape by now…’ She snorted at her own pointless reminiscences, knowing that the mist raining from the sky would muffle the noise well enough that the prey she was waiting for wouldn’t notice.

‘Not that the Shrimp are all that observant anyways….’ She thought idly, flexing her athletic body just enough to keep her muscles from going numb as she waited in the dark.

That was something that she had always taken pleasure in, and just how dim their old enemies could be at times was something that was almost legendary.

‘And speaking of the blasted shrimp…’ Asuka thought savagely to herself, as she heard the little “clack, clack, clack,” that proceeded the approach of the worker-class of the half-fungus beings echo through the mist.

They came slowly down the dark path, a pair slumped over in their hunchbacked stance, and she had to hold herself back from growling at her poor fortune. A single Mi-Go was an almost pathetically easy target for an armed human, even the larger winged variety were no problem to slay when alone.

A pair of them though, presented the slight risk of one being able to flee before she could dispatch it, maybe even escape into the maze of collapsed tunnels, crumbling buildings, and massive monolithic towers that were just a short distance away from the riverside pathway.

And an escapee would quickly alert the whole swarm to her presence, she would have to be decisive.

The fungi looked wary too… scuttling slowly down the concrete pathway with stun-sticks raised and their knob studded heads glowing as they swayed slowly back and forth.

It seemed that her recent hunts had not been going unnoticed, the vermin were getting cautious.

They crept closer, but Asuka knew that the darkness and the mists would impair their alien senses far more than they impaired her own. Hidden above the path in the ferns, resting her taught stomach in the fuzzy moss, she knew that the fungi stood little to no chance of noticing her.

Several moments of patient waiting and then they were finally they were beneath her, with moisture glistening on their semi-flexible exoskeletons, and their lumpy heads glowing dimly in pastel colors. Then, when they had just barely past her, Asuka moved.

She made no battle cry, no echoing roar or scream to rile her own blood. This wasn’t battle, and she had no need to intimidate prey. She leapt, silent and ghostlike from her perch nearly upside-down on the sloped hillside, launching with her arms and legs into a backflip that placed her neatly on the path just behind the hideous shrimp.

This the vermin noticed, and the first swiveled as her feet landed deftly on the worn concrete behind it. It didn’t even get to turn halfway before one of her two prized possessions sunk deep into the rubbery shell behind its alien head. 

She wrenched the black camp-axe out of the creatures flesh, not even stopping to watch it drop twitching futilely in its final moments onto the leaf strewn path, already spinning towards her next target.

The second one buzzed hideously, making strange colors swim on the edge of her vision as she brought up her second axe to redirect the electrified spearhead the fungi had spun behind itself in an attempt to stun her with its crabby paws. She screamed now in retribution, freeing her lungs to scream piercingly at the knob covered lozenge it had the audacity to call a head, her blue eyes gleefully catching the way the wormlike feelers protruding from each pyramidal knob retracted in pain at the high-pitched shriek so close to its delicate sensory organs.

The Mi-Go moved, the six pairs of crablike arms emanating from below its head attempting to change the grip on its staff as it spun to face her directly, but the second axe was already there, biting deeply into the oval of flesh where those limbs merged with its shrimplike body and mixing its fluid with that of its former companion.

The Mi-Go’s head flashed rapidly, the colors reflecting eerily on the raining mist as its six crablike arms twitched once and then dropped the staff lifelessly to clatter on the ground. The insect took a step back, the pair of slender legs that emerged from below the point where its arms attached to its body tensed as it ‘eyed’ the redheaded banshee that had ambushed it from the mist choked foliage.

Asuka snarled as it turned to flee, throwing one of her axes in a practiced motion that left it buried deep in the abominations back before it could get more than a half-pace.

The Mi-Go dropped like a stone, its back legs scrabbling uselessly at the leaf-littered concrete as she slowly prowled up to the doomed fungus.

**“Nooo!”** It buzzed pathetically in one of the more common human tongue while she ripped the black steel buried its rubbery shell free, watching as it bled profusely from the deep wounds on its front and back.

Asuka grinned down at it, knowing it could still see her even though she was behind it. “Pathetic.” She let the insulting word drip from her lips as she pushed her sweat soaked mane back past her shoulder, taking her time to enjoy the final kill.

Her axe came down for the last time only a second later, splitting the monsters head in half as it sunk though the aliens mushy tissue.

She ripped it free, noting how the glowing flickered and then went dark to reveal the true pinkish coloration of the fungi’s knobby head.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, as the adrenalin flowed through her veins, and she grinned savagely. The athletic redhead allowed herself a small giggle as she quickly backed up to the retaining wall to catch her breath, eyeing her surroundings cautiously as she listened intently for any out of place noises.

It paid to be cautious, because while the Mi-Go could be oblivious and gullible nearly to the point of fault, the she knew well that she was far from the only predator stalking the ruin-strewn riverside tonight.

When nothing moved in the misty darkness, she allowed herself to relax a little. Making swiftly to grab the two vaguely shrimplike bodies by their thin legs, she placed both pairs of limbs into one hand. Her free hand carrying both of her axes as she dragged her dinner down off of the raised walkway.

The drainage tunnel she had been using for shelter was hidden in the tangled verdure below. Fortunately for her, the passageways it lead to had long since clogged with leaf litter and filth, and so they were dry as far into them as she had dared to venture into them.

She left the bodies where they had fallen in the tangled ferns, taking her time to feel her way into the familiar concrete tunnels, ten turns and seven hundred paces later she arrived at her little crackling fire.

A number of broken paving stones to one side of the flames  blocked the illumination from carrying out of the tunnels and a crack in the foundation above it allowed the small amount of smoke to escape into a fissure in the earth, dissipating harmlessly somewhere in the ruined city above.

She couldn’t stay here much longer; she realized unhappily as she set down her axes and pulled some cooking implements from her tattered backpack. The Mi-Go would have recognized by now the patrols they sent down by the river were disappearing with a sporadic regularity, and they would probably muster some sort of search effort in the nearby future.

The trail of thought spoiled the primal thrill she had gained from her successful hunt, and as she crept quietly back out to drag her dinner inside the tunnel, she resisted the urge to snarl to herself.

In the end she knew that she needed to stop stalling and reconnect with Nerv… to find Kaji again.

The thought of the roguish male brought a pulse of pleasure to her core even as she went about the disgusting work of gutting the alien corpses.

She had promised herself she would find him again, mostly to fulfill her fantasy to have him as her mate.

The fact that the roguish man had politely rebuffed all of her previous advances didn’t even enter her train of thought as she flopped a gelatinous slice of alien flesh onto a scavenged pan, listening to it hiss as she balanced it onto the embers at the base of her little fire.

Nerv needed her, she understood that. The mech’s and war machines that the organization was restoring were sealed by AT locks, and only the descendants of the original pilots were able to unlock their full capabilities.

Without her, one of their most powerful weapons was half useless.

She growled and swiped her sweat soaked hair from her eyes, irritated by how the long crimson locks matted together and got in her vision, and deciding idly that she would have to braid it sometime before she went down for the day.

But that could wait; right now she was going to fill her empty stomach.

Shinji Ikari darted between abandoned buildings and cursed his own terrible luck.

Old man Fuyutsuki, and his father had been leading the tribe to one of Nerv’s apparent strongholds.

Or at least they hoped they had been going in the right direction, but it was hard to tell. The landscape had been decimated and then become overgrown in the decades since Fuyutsuki had led his armies against the Mi-Go, and many of the landmarks were destroyed or had been otherwise changed in the time since.

Which meant that they had been wandering in the general direction that they had assumed would be towards Nerv and hoping it would all work out.

Everything had even been going relatively well for once though… as their two-hundred strong group wandered deftly through the ruined landscape, easily avoiding monsters and other dangers.

At least it had been going well until a week ago, when Shinji had strayed ahead of the group by himself.

He had thought he had spotted a girl in the distance, but the moment he took off running the world started shaking.

An earthquake, a powerful one had shook the jungle, tossing huge cycad trees free from nearby cliffs and tearing a massive rift into the earth… between himself and the rest of his group.

In the low afternoon sun, he hadn’t been able to see the bottom of the gash, and it seemed to go on forever in either direction. He had stood there for who knows how long before the tiny forms of his tribe appeared on the opposite side of the rift, his father Gendo shouting for him to go on while they searched for a way around the impasse.

It was a familiar scene to the lonesome fourteen-year old, as he had lost his mother and sister to an almost identical incident when he had only been five. He still remembered the sight of their tiny figures across that gap, waving at him one last time before they disappeared into the wildernesses across that ravine that had separated them.

He hadn’t seen either of them since.

That was all the least of his problems now though, as something massive stalked the landscape nearby.

I was some sort of massive octopus-like creatures from the few fleeting glimpses he had seen of it so far. It also seemed like it was following him, always behind him as he fled closer and closer towards were Nerv’s base has supposed to be.

He had been running as fast as he could towards the old city that had appeared in the distance, the massive vine-coated granite towers had directed him unerringly in a single direction. Finally as he had reached the outskirts of the ruins, he had lost the monster that had been tailing him in the ruins.

Unfortunately, if this was a Nerv stronghold, it wasn’t a very populated one. He had yet to see another sapient being in the hour he had spent wandering deeper into the overgrown city, other than a single Mi-Go that had leapt into flight from the top of a faraway tower soon after he had arrived.

That he hadn’t been swarmed, was probably the best sign that it hadn’t done so because it had seen him.

Unfortunately, he actually wanted to be noticed… though certainly not by the Mi-Go.

The fourteen-year old quietly sighed to himself as he knelt by the corpse of what might have been a transportation hub at one point. It was just his sort of luck, to be stranded alone in an unknown city. An unstable maze of ruins that may have been unnavigable for what it was worth.

And he had no proper equipment either, having left everything but his walking spear back at their camp several days previously.

While he sat in the sun and brooded darkly about his apparent fate, someone else took notice of him.

Seventy five feet and eight stories away, Yui Ikari stared down at the forlorn looking human form with an uneasy feeling of recognition. The figure so far below her was a little hard to make out properly being half-hidden in a stand of tall ferns, but the woman had a nagging suspicion that she had seen him before.

Then, as a severely injured Rei stumbled over to the crack in the wall the voluptuous woman was using as a window, it clicked.

“Shinji…” Her blue-haired daughter uttered softly, and it shattered her carefully arranged thought process like an asteroid crashing to the earth.

But on the outside, she stayed cool and collected. “Are you sure Rei?” She probed her daughter cautiously. The fourteen-year old was badly injured, with a broken arm and a severe head injury that required her eye be bandaged, as a result of an encounter with a huge predatory chameleon earlier in the week. Fortunately Yui had been trained as a physician and had been able to patch her girl up easily enough, but she was in no state to go anywhere fast.

And if it turned out that the boy wasn’t her long lost son, things could sour quite quickly.

Rei however, seemed confidant in her observation. “It is him,” she stated in a deadpan tone, peering intently through the crack in the wall, “you know it to be true.” The girl answered cryptically, turning on her mother with a single blood red eye.

She sighed, running her hand through her short brown locks. While Rei was quiet, almost doll-like in her appearance and mannerisms (at least what few mannerisms that she possessed), her daughter had a singular ability to guilt Yui without saying or doing anything.

I was certainly Shinji, the feeling recollection was too distinct if they both noticed it, and if she didn’t go down and get him she knew Rei would never let her live it down.

She wouldn’t say anything, but the disappointment would be enough.

“I suppose I’ll be the one to have to go get him…” She teased the injured girl lightly, ruffling Rei’s short blue mop casually as she proceeded out the doorway.

As she reached the stairwell, her daughters reply finally reached her. “Be careful.”

There was something to be said for timing… the purple haired woman though idly to herself as she shot a sour glare at her partner in crime.

The bottle blonde currently trying to fix a machine she knew she would have no hope of understanding the purpose of.

“Didn’t the commander tell you to fix our weapons?” She finally broke down and asked her friend playfully.

Ritsuko just fixed her with an irate glare. “This,” the woman snapped at her, gesturing to the little black shape on her workbench meaningfully, “is a power converter. And we need as many fixed up as possible if Ascension is going to be made feasible.”

Misato hummed, looking at pile of glass and metal that the doctor had strewn out across the table. “But logically, shouldn’t we be working on the super-weapons first?” She asked.

The blonde doctor gave her a raised eyebrow. “ _Logically_ ,” her friend toned the word to let her know what she thought about Misato using it, “they don’t do anything without charged power cells.” She said firmly.

“So we’re not going to have any new weapons fixed up?”

Ritsuko gave her an irritated look. “Is there any actual purpose to this visit, or are you just here to interrupt my work?”

The purple-haired woman pouted. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to go the festival tonight, a bunch of the guards have apparently been brewing a brain-bending new wine with some fruits they found growing nearby.”

“So you want an excuse to go down into the tunnels and drink?” The blonde responded, looking unimpressed.

But Misato wasn’t her friend for no reason. “Yep, but I also want you to go with me, you’ve been cooped up in here for like two whole days fixing those things. “She jabbed a thumb at a rack of restored power converters. “You need a break and this room needs to air out, it reek of tobacco in here.” She continued, teasing the other woman about her habit.

Ritsuko sighed at that, running a hand through her hair in irritation before finally standing up. “Alright, fine… I’ve been needing a bath in anyways…” The blonde trailed off. “I suppose I’ll-”

“Great, I’ll go get Maya and we can all go together!” She interrupted her friend, always eager to see the younger tech fall all over herself while attempting to hide her obvious crush.

“Let’s just try and not make her pass out again Misato, as much fun as the look on her face was when I finished resituating her was, I don’t think her heart can take much more of your teasing.”

Misato rolled her eyes casually as she dragged her friend out of the musty room. “What’s the point of having the goods if you can’t use em Rits!” She teased the blonde, who snorted and quickly picked up the pace towards the room she knew that her apprentice would be holed up.

“You say that, but what do you think Commander Yui would say if she saw you teasing the newbies?”

“Great job, make sure to keep up the good work?” She guessed with false seriousness.

“You’re  just a big kid inside aren’t you Misato?”

She grinned as they continued down the shadowy hallway. “Thanks, I try.”

* * *

 

**So, the first chapter of a brand new idea I had while idly contemplating things at work.**

**It came about after a discussion I had with a friend of mine. Basically it was about the fact that there are very few stories in general about how the world would look, after the awakening of the Old Ones as described in H.P. Lovecraft’s Cthulhu Mythos. None at all, as far as I am aware, exploring the possible results of the various Elder civilizations like the Yithians and the Elder Things managing to not be all but completely erased by the time Humans came to be.**

**So I started wondering, what exactly the world would look like if Humans had been around before these civilizations had begun their slow declines…**

**So I ended up writing this, also apologies for the new chapter of the Energumen of the Elchee taking so long… I’ve been putting a lot of work into editing the large chunk I had written, and then realized I would need to rewrite major chunks again to reconcile them with some of the later parts of the chapter.**

**So it might be a bit longer, but I hope this helps alleviate the wait somewhat.**

 

 

 


End file.
